


All's Fair in Love and Gaming

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will do anything and everything to make sure Scott doesn't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned late at night from the simple comment of a friend wanting Skittles. Not sure if she wanted the candy or the pairing but this is what she got.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

"I am totally going to win this one!" Scott shouted, jumping off the couch in his excitement.

"As if." Stiles scoffed.  "Even with your werewolfy powers you couldn't beat me if I was blindfolded and had my hands tied behind my back."

"Yeah, well, look at the scores." Scott insisted, mashing buttons with his usual fervour. "I am totally ahead of you."

Stiles smirked and closed his eyes, picturing the way Scott looked the night before.

~*~*~

“Fuck Stiles.” Scott moaned, writhing beneath his best friend.

“Yep.  That’s the plan Scotty boy.” Stiles murmured.

Stiles nibbled Scott’s ear and dragged his fingers down Scott’s side, nails leaving red scratches that disappeared almost immediately.  Stiles bit, licked, and sucked his way down Scott’s neck, watching as his marks healed almost as soon as he made them.

“Stiles.” Scott whimpered when Stiles started sucking on his nipples.  “Please...I...I need.”

Stiles released Scott’s nipple and grinned at him before capturing his lips in a deep, but tender, kiss, tongue exploring every inch of Scott’s mouth.

Stiles slid the rest of his body down Scott’s, hard cock dragging over the contours of Scott’s abs, without breaking the kiss.  Stiles rubbed his ass against Scott’s cock, making him break the kiss with a gasp.

Stiles reached back and grabbed Scott’s cock, stroking it twice before lining it up with his lubed ass.  Stiles groaned as the head of Scott’s cock stretched him open, breathing deeply and relaxing to let the rest of it slide in.

Scott couldn’t stop his hips from making small thrusts up into Stiles, trying to get his dick even deeper into Stiles’ ass.

“Damn Scott.” Stiles whimpered, rotating his hips.  “Feels so good.”

Stiles lifted his body, letting Scott’s cock slide partly out of his body, and then slid back down.  Stiles picked up speed, crying out every time Scott’s penis rubbed against his prostate.

Scott wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock, stroking in time to Stiles’ movements, thumb skimming over the head with each upward stroke.

“Come for me Scott.” Stiles murmured, milking Scott’s dick with his ass.

“Stiles...” Scott whimpered, back arching as he writhed and orgasmed beneath Stiles.

“Fuck.  Scott.” Stiles gasped, coming when Scott did.

~*~*~

“Not fair.” Scott moaned, getting distracted as the scent of Stiles’ arousal started filling the room.

“All’s fair in love and war Scotty.” Stiles said, making the winning kill.

Stiles tossed his controller onto the coffee table and pressed against Scott’s back, hands trailing down his chest until he could pop open the button on Scott’s jeans.

“Guess that means I get to pick the position again...”


End file.
